


Out of Place

by s1ranksinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ranksinner/pseuds/s1ranksinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's warm, like when they met, and it's not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was trying to sleep, and this happened. I thought I would share the pain. Please beware. Do not take the character death lightly. If extreme angst bothers you, turn back now. For everyone else, [this song](http://youtu.be/kOOT2o21ADI) sounds the way I want you to imagine this day feels. It just sounds like a nice, soft, breezy summer day, but it's got that edge that seems numb.

It's days like today that will always remind him of Akaashi.

It's warm. Hot, even.

Kuroo is sitting in the chair by the broken porch door, hands clasped loosely in his lap, left alone with the quiet.

He thinks but doesn't think about how his cat isn't there, winding between his legs and how there's a stump instead of his favorite tree in the backyard.

He's looking out at the grass and where the roots used to be, but it's hard because everything's blurry. 

He feels very out of place in the quiet.

His life has been a constant blur of background noise - the music of Kenma's games, his siblings talking over each other, Bokuto's lack of an inside voice. 

He is so, so out of place in this house he's too big, too tall for, in a suit in the middle of summer.

It was a shitty day for a funeral.

He sees the butterflies on the hummingbird feeder. 

Absently, he thinks about taking a picture for Akaashi and catches himself before he pulls his phone out to text a number that got disconnected a week ago.

For the first time in his life Kuroo prays,

"God, will I ever be happy again."

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell on here or on [tumblr](http://abbybabbles.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kettlewhistlss).


End file.
